Son Goten Resurfaces (DBFP Episode)
This is the very first episode of the Android 23 Saga. It is also the very first episode in the series, Dragon Ball Full Potential, overall. Story It is a very peaceful day in the area referred to as Mount Paozu. The sun is shining, birds are chirping, and no loud voice or sounds were heard. Unless of course, you count the ear deafening snores of Son Goten to be loud and not quiet. Our story begins in the Son family house of 58N 018, 439 East District, where Chi-Chi and her youngest son, Son Goten, live alone and to themselves. Goten's father, Goku, had decided to train in the Afterlife some years back and Goten's older brother, Gohan, had moved out of the home to live with his family (which included Videl, Goten's sister-in-law, and Pan, Gohan and Videl's daughter). They had once lived right next door to the Son family home but had also relocated to West City. Goten lays fast asleep in his full-sized bed after enjoying a night filled with video games and pepperoni pizza. His room is quite dirty and his bed looks cluttered with pizza boxes and dirty laundry. A Playstation 4 is sitting on Goten's wooden dresser, still turned on. All of a sudden, Goten arises from his bed, scratching his shaggy, black hair. The Saiyan yawns as he stretches his arms out, still pretty tired.. "Goten, wake up!" The voice of Chi-Chi echoes up the stairs, alerting Goten to look at his clock. In red, digital numbers, the alarm clock reads, "7:42 A.M.". "Crap, I'm gonna be late to school... I gotta get dressed!" Goten tells himself as he quickly hops out of his bed. The Saiyan Hybrid begins searching through the piles of dirty laundry, trying to find an outfit that doesn't stink, have stains, and matches. After a few minutes of searching, Goten pulls out the orange gi that his mother had made him for his fourteenth birthday. The young Saiyan puts the gi up to his nose and smells it. "Not bad... if people complain, I can say that I was training. And speaking of which, I need to get out a hundred push-ups before I go to school... Dad may be watching from the Afterlife." He says as he begins to perform his workout. After quickly finishing his one hundred push-ups, Goten slips the orange gi on over his t-shirt and boxers. He ties the black belt around the gi. Next, the Saiyan slips on his black wristbands on shoes. After doing so, Goten ruffles through his hair, making it shaggier than it was before. "Goten, if you're not down here in one minute... no training or pizza for a week!" Chi-Chi yells up the stairs, striking fear into her son's body. "Don't do that! Here I come," Goten cries, now flying down the flight of stairs. "No flying in the house Goten!" Chi-Chi screams as she picks up her traditional frying pan, growling as Goten backs away. "Now, breakfast will be ready in a few seconds!" She tells her son, who takes a seat at the kitchen table, ready to eat. After a few minutes, Goten's mouth begins to water and drop at the sight of the mouthwatering food that his mother had prepared. Among these, there are waffles, scrambled eggs, bacon, donuts, and even orange juice. Goten smiles as he grabs a plate from the dish washer and begins to see which of the foods that he wants. Goten's eyes catches a huge, buttery waffle dripping in his mother's homemade maple syrup. As his hand approaches the waffle, the Saiyan teenager is suddenly struck in the back of his head by Chi-Chi's frying pan as a banging sound echoes throughout the house. The Saiyan begins to rub the bruise that the pan had left as he hears his mother explain, "Let me grab a few things and then you can pig out," As Chi-Chi reaches for one of the homemade waffles, she is quickly interrupted by a fist that is sent towards her face by her son Goten, who had responded with a quick reflexive punch due to the frying pan's smack on his head. The woman is struck and flies into the refrigerator due to the impact of her son's powerful punch. Realizing what he had done, Goten quickly hovers to his mother's aid. "M-Mom, I'm sorry! Sorry mom... it was just a reflex! I swear!" The Saiyan pleads as he lifts his mother up from the ground and lays her down on the family couch. Chi-Chi laughs a fake laugh as she wipes a few tears from her eyes. If I wasn't use to stuff like this... how could I have become Son Goku's wife, but somehow, I've made it this far at least, ''Chi-Chi thinks to herself, still fake laughing. "Goten just finish eating and hurry to school." She tells her son. Upon hearing the word, eat, the Saiyan hybrid hops onto the table full of full and begins stuffing himself with all the food that he can reach. In no time, Goten steps out of his chair, having ate most of the food (leaving just enough for Chi-Chi to have a decent breakfast). The Saiyan rubs his stomach and burps a huge ferocious burp before hugging and kissing his mother on the cheek. He then walks over to the front door, about to head out to school. As Goten walks out of his home, he hears his mother's usual morning farewell... "Goodbye Gogo... and don't let me get a phone call home or you're grounded for two months!" The next thing that the boy does is quickly meditate for a few seconds, lowering his power level as low as he possibly could at a time. When he finishes, his power level rests at just over 250. With that done, Goten begins to hover off of the ground until he is levitating in the air. After laughing for a few seconds, the smile on Goten's face turns into a frown as he looks east, having sensed a tremendously high power level that was located several of miles away from his home. "That power is beyond extraordinary! I just hope that it doesn't belong to something bad or that would be VERY bad!" Goten tells himself as he stands still in the air, still stunned about the tremendous power that he had just sensed. ''No... I have to quit thinking about the worst things in life, it's probably just Trunks unleashing his full Super Saiyan 2 power, Goten then thinks as he starts to fly towards school. Not even five minutes after sensing the power, Goten's cell phone begins to vibrate and buzz. Goten, having realized this, reaches for his phone and sees that Trunks, his best friend since birth, is trying to talk to him. Goten answers the phone and is shocked to see that Trunks is yelling at him. "Whoa Goten... are you feeling that extremely huge power?!?" Trunks yells into his phone, shocked. He is talking extremely loud and seems stunned at such an outrageous power level. "Yeah! I thought it was your power for a minute. What do you think it belongs to?" Goten asks his friend, who responds with a much lower voice than before. "I don't know Goten... but I'm going to find out!" Trunks responds. "Meet you there?" Goten challenges his fellow Saiyan hybrid. "Meet you there." Trunks replies before hanging up his phone. Goten then begins to fly at a speed faster than the naked eye can see. He is attempting to make it to the power's location before Trunks can, even though it is over fifty miles ahead of you. The Saiyan is soaring through the clouds as he begins to fly nose-to-nose with an airplane. "Hey there!" Goten smiles as he waves at the pilot of the aircraft, who stares at Goten with a scared and shocked expression. After a few seconds, Goten increases his speed and zooms in front of and then out of sight of the airplane and pilot. "W-Was that child just flying Bill?" The pilot asks his co-pilot, who chooses to ignore his pal. "Fuck... Trunks is probably almost there already! I need a way to speed up." Goten growls as he tries to think of a method to use. After another second, Goten smirks as he breathes in and out. "HAAA!" Goten yells into the sky as his black hair begins to stick up and turn a golden color. The now Super Saiyan begins to accelerate at a much faster pace than he had previously been acheiving. After flying for a few more minutes, Goten powers down and reverts to his base form, having arrived at his destination before Trunks. Trunks then lands next to Goten, saying that he had seen Goten transform into a Super Saiyan and that he had cheated. "Just forget about it Trunks! That power should be somewhere around here." Goten says as he begins to search a forest-like area. "Goten... I have an easier way of searching." Trunks tells Goten as he raises his right hand into the air. Suddenly, streams of ki scatter out of his palm destroying all of the trees, rocks, and everything around. Goten and Trunks then begin to through the debris of the now demolished forest, searching for the power. They then reached an area surrounded in vines and proceeded to move the jungle vines out of the way. After removing the vines, Goten faces a secret vault which was labeled, Dr. Gero's Laboratory, in letters scrapped alongside the metal door. "Trunks, I think that the power we sense is inside Dr. Gero's lab!" Goten tells his friend as they stare at the vault. "You mean the man who tried to kill our fathers?" Trunks asks Goten as he begins to attempt to open the door, to no avail. "Yeah.. I think so! Back up for a second." Goten responds as he charges a blue ball of ki in his hands. "KAMEHAMEHA!" The Saiyan yells as a blue wave of pure energy breaks down the door. "Goten... this is where out training over the last eight years brings us. This may be our first true battle since Majin Buu! Are you sure that we're up to it?" Trunks asks his best friend as they stand outside of the door. "Yeah Trunks... I mean, we've been training intensely for the last eight years like our dads told us. I have to show my father that I've trained harder than ever!" Goten replies. "Yeah I guess so..." Trunks smiles as he nods at his now smiling best friend. "It's time for Son Goten to resurface!" Goten repiles as he walks into the door, along with Trunks. What awaits our heroes in the secret lab? Will our heroes survive or die trying to find what awaits them? What kind of creature holds the power that the Saiyans have felt? Is another villain awaiting them? Find out the answers to these questions and more on the next Dragon Ball Full Potential! Trivia *This episode was originally only 500 words long, but I editted and added more words to it. *This was one of the very first fanfic writings that MajinGogito had ever written, having wrote the first (extremely short and badly written) version in 2006 or 2007 (when I first got interested in DBZ fanfiction). Category:MajinGogito Category:Canon Respecting Category:Goten Category:Trunks Category:Dragon Ball Full Potential Category:Fan Fiction where GT is not canon Category:Fan Fiction Category:DBFP Episodes Category:Episodes